


To Have and to Hold

by orbiting_saturn



Series: The Sassy Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finally walks in on them, he feels like it should be a revelation. It's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Dean POV

When Dean finally walks in on them, he feels like it should be a revelation. It's not. Even though he never saw the signs, hell, isn't even sure if there were any signs to see. But it's not a revelation, at least not in the way it should be. So, there it is. Sam and Cas are fucking.

If Dean were thinking clearly right now, he'd be wondering when this started. Was it when Cas was still an angel? Or during that slow, slippery slide when he thought to himself it might be better if Cas could just plummet straight down, ripped fast like a Band-Aid straight into humanity? Or was it after the fall? But Dean isn't thinking clearly and he doesn't wonder any of those things.

Wonder though, it strikes him well enough, because he's not sure he's ever seen anything quite so beautiful. Dean is the type of man who finds art in every-day things, so he's never given much consideration for the classics, but he imagines that there are statues in the largest museums in the oldest countries with the richest histories that can't come anywhere close to comparing with _this_.

It's something primal, the way Sam's sitting back on his heels, his powerful thighs spread wide for better leverage to heave up against Cas. And it contrasts nicely against the delicate, sinewy stretch of Cas' body straddling him. They're back to front, Sam's vibrating with some kind of animal urgency as the sweat gleams over his naked body. He's biting at the exposed column of Cas' neck, gripping him tight enough to bruise, holding his thighs open so wide that it must hurt. But Cas is languid, head thrown back against Sam's shoulder in a picture of the most perfect submission, taking every thrust gladly.

Dean's eyes skip over the scene, first quickly and then slowly, savoring. He thinks his gaze is drawn more to Castiel because it's safer territory, less familiar, makes him feel less and somehow more to appreciate the easy grace of the body he knows so little of. There are plains of smooth, unblemished skin, slapped lightly over wiry muscle, rolling fluidly up and down, up and down, letting itself be attacked by the slap of Sam's hips. From the easy way Castiel's pelvis churns, the way he rides each assault, it doesn't seem half as brutal as it is.

Just a sliver of Castiel's profile is visible and Dean can see just the slightest clench to his jaw, enough to know that its hurting him, but that _good_ kind of hurt that makes the fucking so _so_ much better. His Adam's apple is bobbing down that long line of his throat, swallowing back his sounds to keep like the secrets he'll never tell. That chapped lower lip is bitten and red, trembling just a little, and his lashes are fallen low and black. He is complete and utter surrender, absolute abandon.

When he finally lets himself see Sam, Dean doesn't need to be disappointed that his face is hidden in the curve Castiel's shoulder, under a swath of sweaty hair. He can read Sam's body more easily than he ever could his eyes. There's hunger in the protesting muscles of his thighs, lust driving his hips ever faster and need swelling the base of his cock as it disappears and reappears in the light shadows cast between their bodies. Dean doesn't linger because it's fear he reads in the tightening breadth of Sam's shoulders, fear because he finally has something he wants and is afraid of letting go.

It feels like hours, but it's only for a few seconds that Dean watches. He steps back out of the door he came in, closes it quietly and sighs.


End file.
